Face recognition is a biological recognition technology which performs identity recognition based on human facial feature information. Upon face recognition, a face image of an object to be recognized can be obtained by using a camera in a non-contact mode, and then the obtained image is compared with images stored in a database so as to complete a recognition process. Currently, the face recognition technology has been used in fields such as banking, social welfare and security, e-commerce, and security and defense, etc. For example, a face recognition system may be applied to a remote bank account opening system, an access control system, remote trading and operation verification system, and so on.
In application of identity recognition based on face recognition, some malicious and deceptive face-based identity verification methods are derived. For example, an attacker uses a false face, or plays video, animation, and so on, to counterfeit a facial action of a specific person, so as to deceive face-based identity verification. This may make the face-based identity verification method susceptible to these attacks. In order to improve accuracy of identity recognition, firstly, an object to be verified may be verified to be a living body, then facial features of the object to be verified are compared with facial features of respective users already stored in the database to recognize the identity of the object to be verified. Therefore, it is expected to provide a technical solution effectively used for liveness detection, so as to effectively prevent attacks by means of non-living tools.